The Purple Man
Explanation This is based on the purple man and how I proceeded the information given in the custom night of sister location prior to pizzeria simulater consider this a fanan page. backstory His name was Michael when he was human... but that term my not be accurate anymore not sense........... the scoop the only thing it could remember after the scoop was seeing it's body moving without its consent everyone was hiding from him then he felt it the enerds of enrd coming out they spilled out of his mouth and into the sewer it's body went Limp it though it was going to die but........It's not that lucky it heard that voice the voice of baby in it's head over and over again it said 'you won't die you won't die' over and over again as he got back up but something was wrong he felt empty as if part of him was gone. The first day It ran home and locked the door but when it sat down to watch it's soap opera about a vampire and a girl who had a baby and had a divorce then the house burned down and they made up. ( I know that sounds absurd but that's actually what he watches in sister location ) he couldn't feel anything the was just... nall In all ways but then he thought about what had happened to him and he felt something, hate the desire to destroy but it though, what should be destroyed the animatronics that did this to him.. no they were trapped there and did what they must I should destroy the true cause of my suffering... Fazbear's and those who run it my father,Henry the one who sent me here, his horrid partner afton and all thos in it's walls. ''it thinks to himself, ''If I am going to destroy fazbear's then i need a story for my purple skin. I could go with X Circus freak, ''it ponders, ''no that would probably arrive more suspicion then my purple skin. maybe they'll beleve it's a very very rare skin condition? If they beleve it it would inspire empathy i'll try it. The Purple Man's Journal day 2 '' i've decided I'm going to keep a journal something is still wrong so so wrong I...I jumped off the roof of this apartment building in the dead of night to end my suffering but...but my body.... it went limp when I fell down I hit bottom I felt pain o..so much.. pain..it all went black then I heard that....THAT HER VOICE THAT CURSED VOICE....and I got up.. I am lossing my self... this plan for....for revenge.... it's only going to make me loss what little humanity I have left there most be a way to....fix this.....somehow.'' Note big work in progress Powers and stats. Tier: '''At least 9-A''' Name: 'Purple Man,Michael (unknown) '''Origin: FNAF Fanen '(name work in progress) '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown however relatively young Classification: Immortal corpse Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality (type 1/2/7 ), Fear manipulation (has a fear aura when he is angry), Weapon Mastery (of Knifes) 'Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Can effortlessly brack down steel walls done during it's fight with the Phone Man in his house) Speed: At least Peak Human likely Far higher. (Has easly out ran and killed many Peak Human characters) Lifting Strength: Unknowm Striking Strength: At least Wall level Durability: At least Wall level '(Jumped off a tall building and landed with out a scrach,Tanked Direct RPG fire with out a scratch) 'Stamina: Seemingly limitless '(Has never tired and has only fallen asleep when it was attempting to fall asleep.) 'Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: His knife Intelligence: Average (in most things) Expert Via Experience (In hand to hand combat and man hunts) Weaknesses: 'Well he has never been damaged by anything physically however he has been knocked out by sheer pain but each time this happens his threshold of pain increases. Dr hide syndrome, he has 2 minds left in him what's left of his humanity and.... what's not. If his humane voice came out in a fight it would greatly hinder him. 'Feats: '''Broke down the steel walls in phone man's safe room. Attempted to jump off a buliding to stop himself from harming other's. It didn't work. RPG to the face. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Man Hunt: prefers to play cat and mouse for a time before killing a target. Key: '''Undead Body. '''Note: '''in any vs battle assume the sadistic mind is dominant if the fight last for a while (over a day) then talk of his more pacifistic said taking over can be relivent. '''Note: 2 nothing in feats left a scratch on him. But he has passed out from pain Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:FNaF Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fear Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sadists Category:Pacifists Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters